<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Give and to Give by YourAnxiousNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328343">To Give and to Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnxiousNerd/pseuds/YourAnxiousNerd'>YourAnxiousNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If All is Grace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Love, One Shot, Swordfighting, True Love, theyloveeachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnxiousNerd/pseuds/YourAnxiousNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to avoid her fate.</p><p>A one-shot set between 6x08 and 6x09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If All is Grace [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Give and to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neighbors were going to kill them. </p><p>Killian and Emma had been dueling for hours, taking minimum breaks. Even though the sun had set an hour ago, they were both drenched in sweat even after shedding their leather jackets. Killian prided himself on his stamina, but even a 200-year-old pirate like himself cannot spar for two hours with two-minute breaks every five rounds. </p><p>Emma has long since improved since their fight at Lake Nostos. Her movements have become more fluid and natural. She swings the sword as it was a feather. Killian enjoyed dueling her. Not just because she is the love of his life, but because she has given him a run for his money. Emma has beaten him several times tonight and he’s sure she’s going to rub it in everyone’s faces the next morning.</p><p>The moon hung low as Emma stepped into her fighting stance for the thirty-fourth time that night. Her backfoot bounced impatiently. Emma ran a sweaty hand through her damp, blonde ponytail, “Ready?”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to call it a night, love? It’s getting rather late.” Killian inquired, just like he had between every round since they reached ten. He placed the blunt side of his cutlass over his shoulders.</p><p>Emma shook her head, her grip tightening on her Jian, “Nope.”</p><p>“Emma-”</p><p>“Let’s go again.” </p><p>Her emerald, tired eyes betrayed her words. Her hands shook slightly while they gripped her sword. Killian had noticed these things throughout the night but thought better of saying anything. He knew she’ll talk to him if something is troubling her. But this is Emma Swan he’s talking about. She closes herself off when something is nagging at her and builds walls around her heart. While he has been able to tear down most of those walls, he knows damn well some wounds never heal. </p><p>Killian drove his blade into the grass, earning himself a confused look. He approached Emma and moved her Jian away from her face, “Something’s bothering you.”</p><p>She scoffed, “Nothings bothering me, I’m fine.” </p><p>“You’re not the only one with a super-power, love.”</p><p>Emma sighed. She thrust her Jian into the dirt and collapsed on the steps leading up to the back-porch, burying her face in her hands. Killian immediately went to her side, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders. She leaned shakingly into his side. He rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder, softly kissing the top of her head.</p><p>After several minutes, Emma pulled away, sheepishly pushing a stray hair out of her face. Killian suppressed a smile, knowing he would get blasted across the backyard if he did.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered.</p><p>She nodded, “You know-how Regina and I watched Henry dance the other night?”</p><p>Killian nodded, remembering how giddy Henry was when he returned home that night, “Aye.”</p><p>“Seeing him dance and how happy he was made me realize what I’m going to miss when I’m gone. I’ve already missed ten-years of the kid’s life. I want to be there for the future. I want to see him graduate high school and walk him down the aisle. But I can’t because I am the savior and I don’t get to be happy. No teenager should have to be counting down the days till their mom’s death. You and my parents shouldn’t have to either.” she looked at him for the first time they sat down. Her eyes are brimming with tears.</p><p>Killian’s heart lept into his throat, “You wanted to sharpen your skills because you think that might help you avoid the visions?” </p><p>Emma nodded solemnly. He grasped her left hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, just like he had done in Regina’s vault. Killian placed their hands on the wooden steps and began tracing the word <em>swan </em>on her palm. </p><p>“You are not going to miss anything because you’re Emma Swan. You are the daughter of the greatest heroes to have ever existed. You have fought the darkest of foes and always prevailed. This time is no different. I believe that you can overcome any struggle. You are my hero, Swan, never forget that.” A small rose blush raised to Emma’s cheeks. She intertwined their fingers and drew circles on his palm with her right thumb. It sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Killian, promise me that if something happens to me-.”</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen, love,” he said, cutting her off. </p><p>“You’ll take care of Henry. I know he’ll have Regina, my parents-”</p><p>“You.” </p><p>“But I’d feel better knowing you’re watching over him.”</p><p>“I promise, but it will not come to that,” he assured her, flashing her a sad smile.</p><p>Emma closed the distance and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. Fireworks exploded in his stomach. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her still-damp hair. </p><p>Emma pulled away slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I think I’m in desperate need of a shower.”</p><p>Killian arched his eyebrow and smirked, “Is that a request?”</p><p>“That’s for you to determine.” Emma smiled mischievously. </p><p>
  <em> Gods, he loves this woman. </em>
</p><p>“Then I humbly accept.” </p><p>Emma grinned. She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house, leaving their swords in the dirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Hope you enjoyed the first of many (hopefully) one-shots to come. I came up with this idea in Home Depot...nothing more needs to be said. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>